


Emotional Killer

by Fox_Fantastic



Category: Slasher (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Child, Death, Fighting, Hotels, Innocence, Magic, Mental Disorders, Murder, Other, Points of View, Serial Killers, Stuttering, Swearing, Time Skips, Violence, killers, murders, powers, slashers, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Fantastic/pseuds/Fox_Fantastic
Summary: When iconic killers meet a child who doesn't believe in bad, what's their reaction. That's what this story tells, the story of Amber.





	1. Past With The Present

"Why he scared?" She asked worriedly. She was talking about her adopted brother, who had just been holding her for a very long time. "I do something?"   
The little girl was unaware of what she had done, or well, nearly done. She had nearly committed suicide at the age of two. Barely able to talk, let alone walk. She was simply helping someone, though they needed the help long before she came.  
"He's just worried, Amber. You got awfully close to the ledge, and I told you that was dangerous," Her mother stated. The mother, Angel Wintermare, adoptive as well. Her heartbeat was still uneven of what she could only imagine. Her darling little girl, nearly walking of a ledge of a cliff.   
Luckily, Amber's brother, Topaz, was there to grab her. Angel was shaken by the scenarios playing in her head, but she knew Topaz was worse. If he was a tad bit too slow, he wouldn't have a sister. Angel wondered how he was holding up.  
Topaz was... well he was doing well. He is twenty-five years old, but he was still trying to grasp what happened afterwards.   
He was outside playing with his sister. They could hear the ocean waves splash against the Cliffside. How you could taste salt with every breath you took. Letting his little sis see the sunset and the ocean far off.   
Topaz thought it would be great to have some sandwiches with this moment. He told Amber to stay put, so he could get them something to eat. He failed to notice the man creeping up from behind the hotel they stayed at.   
Amber took her time too, only noticing once the man was halfway to her. Within seconds he had closed that distance, standing to the side of the small child. Amber looked up, meeting the man's eyes. His eyes were a dull chocolate, there was no sparkle, just an empty pit.   
He broke the eye contact and continued forward to the cliff. She reached out to the man, her small hands barely grazing his leg. His walk faltered, but he continued. Amber followed, tumbling her way after the man. Now, she was a good twelve feet away from the ledge.  
By the time she got to him, he was at the ledge. She could hear something, loud and panicked. Amber went to grab the man's pants, his leg just escaped her grasp. The noise was louder, more familiar.   
She could hear something else, sobbing. She could feel a weight on her chest, it made her feel bad. The man's body leaned over the edge, slowly falling forward. Amber continued to lean out her hands. He was no longer touching the cliff, body completely over the edge. She reached out more, feeling the faded jeans of the man.   
Jerked away from the cliff, Amber's breath escaped her. The man's body disappeared completely over the edge. Something beating against her back came apparent, Topaz's heartbeat. Large arms wrapped around her, securing themselves tightly. Heavy breathing and muttering of words, shaking and rocking back and forth. That is what Amber felt, what she heard and saw.   
Angel joined them, panting slightly. A worried look, gazing over Amber and Topaz. Amber didn't know what was wrong, she didn't know at all.  
*Angel POV + a few months later*  
As we entered the hotel's parking lot, I told the kids, "Okay, we've arrived to the hotel. Please, don't cause any trouble Topaz. You nearly got yourself kicked out at the last hotel. Amber, Dearie, please stay near me while we check in. We don't need any accidents happening." I can't deal with another angry owner.  
The hotel seems to be in good condition. Entering made it obvious that it's old. Warm colors of red and gold, all them faded. The owner looks obviously nervous, he must be shy. I started the conversation, "Hello sir, may we book a room for three? I'd rather make sure I can watch over these two rascals."   
"Y-yes, you ca-can. Who's na-name am I-I writing down?" The owner stuttered out. He must be very shy, or maybe he's new to the job?   
"This will be under my name, Angel Wintermare," I respond. Hopefully, he can get used to us. I don't him to be uncomfortable. I'll have to make sure Topaz doesn't tease him.   
"W-well my na-name is Lee. H-how long wi-will you be staying?" The owner questioned. He was quite the gentleman, I wonder why he stutters, though. Anyway, We won't need to move towns until at least a month, I hope.   
I decided to say, "We will have it for two weeks. But, we might add another one if our visit is good." The man looks somewhat surprised, is it that uncommon to have a long term visitor here? I picked this place cause it's smaller and less known, but I don't want a place that doesn't have good service.  
Lee realized my confusion and quickly added, "Oh, it's o-okay, though! Just... mo-most peo-people don't st-stay that long. It- it's just su-such a small tow-town. They don't th-think this place is wor-worth it." He finished the sentence dimly, it added some tension in the room. Lee had a flash of horror come across his face, he must of realized what he said.   
Before he could have whatever panic attack that displayed itself on his face I interjected, "It's alright, sir. Lots of places don't get the recognition it deserves. Also, this is a smaller space. Many probably don't see the worth in it, but I bet the locals see it. The memories and small safe havens in this town. I believe every place should be given a chance."  
Lee seemingly eased at my little speech, he even had a soft smile on his face. I'm always glad to brighten someone's day. "Okay, Topaz, Amber, let's go find our room, okay?" I called. I heard Topaz grunt in response, but no response from Amber. "Amber, Dearie, what do you think?" I continued as I turned around.   
There was a clear absence of Amber. Topaz also turned around as I didn't say anything. I could see his face physically pale, as he realized Amber was gone. "Wha-what's wrong?" Lee inquired worriedly.   
"Amber's gone." I stated. With that simple statement, many things changed. Topaz's face went a ghostly white and Lee's look of horror came back full force.  
After Topaz was hit with full realization, he bolted out the door. Lee panicked and started to stutter and shake. He went outside, maybe joining Topaz. I could hear when Topaz yelled her name. Drifting off behind me, probably in the forest.   
Where would she go? Amber didn't ever break a rule, unless... She only ever did it to help someone. She must of wandered off because she noticed someone that's upset.   
The door is open, left by the panic of Lee and Topaz. I could clearly see the road. Stepping outside didn't make me closer to finding her.  
She wouldn't do anything brash, would she?   
Amber isn't down the road or in front of the hotel. It's getting dark. Maybe, she went behind the hotel? Moving out to the back showed a large, old house. It's probably been there for years. She could have been taken, even killed. This is a shady town.   
Amber might of got curious, she is three. I'm shaking, where's my daughter? I ran to the door of the house. Oh God. There's blood on the handle, where is she?! Did anybody hurt her?  
The door opened with ease.  
Listening, there was only silence. She's already dead. You failed her, you kill- She could be talking with the locals! Yelling busted through the walls. "Why are you blaming me! It could be any of the freaks in here!" The voice sounds like a male. Something else had responded, but it was too quiet to hear. Is there an argument going on?  
"Amber! Amber, Dearie, where are you?" I yell in the house. I don't care if I'm being rude, my daughter is gone.   
"Who in Hell was that?!" the same male voice answered, hostility laced their voice. A man walked in the room from the hallway. He's wearing a green and red striped sweater, a fedora, and his skin is all burned. Splotches of skin, it's as if he was burned alive, but not charred.   
What really caught my attention is his hands. One is burnt, the other had a glove with long, sharp claws. He knows. He has a scowl on his face, one of anger and annoyance.   
"Who the f-" The man couldn't finish his sentence before another man slammed past him. In the process, the other person shoved the man out of his way. This man had a mask on, and... Amber in his arms.  
"Amber, are you okay?!" I exclaimed, walking towards them. She didn't move. I told you. She's gone, you've lost her. Your useless and pathetic, you can't even take care of one child. The blood on the door knob, the accusation of the other man, Lee's face of horror. They killed her, they killed my little Amber.


	2. Letting Go

*Amber POV*  
"Okay, we've arrived at the hotel. Please, don't cause any trouble Topaz. You nearly got yourself kicked out at the last hotel. Amber, Dearie, please stay near me while we check in. We don't need any accidents happening," Momma chimed in tiredly.  
Brother nodded his head and shuffled out of the old car. I pulled on the door handle and pushed it open. Jumping out of my seat, I looked around. The trees were nice and green, the forest around us is so thick. Maybe I can find some shiny rocks!  
The hotel looks nice, hopefully, the people are too. I followed Momma and brother into the hotel. It has a nice warm feeling, lots of reds with golds.   
Momma started a conversation with the owner, "Hello sir, may we book a room for three? I'd rather make sure I can watch over these two rascals."   
"Y-yes, you ca-can. Who's na-name am I-I writing down?" The owner stuttered out. He's really nervous, it's like he's scared of something. My heartbeat feels faster.  
"This will be under my name, Angel Wintermare," Momma responded. The man shakily wrote something down on a paper. I feel like something is wrong, is someone upset? Momma and Topaz didn't seem upset, the owner is just nervous.  
The person that is upset isn't here. I should find them! They need their day brightened and I'm the one to do so! Momma seems busy, so I'll be the one hero. She shouldn't mind, I'll do it all in one second!  
Opening the door let in the cool pine air. "W-well my na-name is Lee. H-how long wi-will you be staying?" The owner, Lee, continued. Maybe he's stuttering because he thinks Momma is cute? Momma says boys usually stutter because of that.  
I slipped outside and closed the door slowly behind me. Closing my eyes made it easier to find the upset person. Streaks of deep sea blue and a red velvet smoke. The colors mixed to make a deep purple, the color of sadness and anger. The color of somebody who needed help.   
As I walked behind the hotel, my feet crunched on the leaves. There were reds, yellows, oranges, and mixes in-between. The trees still had some leaves, it was like they were holding on to old friends. Afraid to lose them. They would let go and then they would make new friends. Ones that were exactly like the others, as if they were trying to make the originals.  
There's a house behind the hotel. One that looks a bit old and scary, an old man who still has enough energy to tell young kids off. But, the streaks were slipping in the holes and cracks. It was an old man who wanted company but found nobody trustable.  
The steps to the porch are creaky, it's like their saying hello. Stepping up to the porch showed the house in more detail. Like the scratches and marks in the wood, a chair that seems a bit old. It seems like a small family would live here, but why would they live behind the hotel? You could just live in the hotel. They must be silly to live behind the hotel.  
As I reached up to the doorknob I noticed something. The handle has some red stuff on it, maybe they're upset because they made a mess? I opened the door to reveal the insides.   
There was two couches, three armchairs, and TV in front of them. The fabric is faded, they should buy new furniture. Nobody was in here, maybe the upset person is somewhere else. The mixed colors of blue and red, it lead to upstairs. Hopefully, they're okay.  
The stairs in the house are better than the porch ones. I could only hear them as the house is oddly silent. They aren't talking, they're whispering. Whispering about the stories of this house. The years they went through, all to the present.   
I couldn't hear anything, usually, people that are upset are yelling or crying. Maybe, this person didn't want to be heard? Momma always told me those were the ones who needed the most help.   
'They didn't want to be helped, they didn't think they were worth the trouble,' Momma would tell me. I made it my goal to help them. If they didn't reach out, then I would reach for them.  
The streaks mixed more and more as I got closer to the attic. The purple that was vibrant at the door was now turning into a dark black. What was black for? I've seen light grays, but never really black. Especially, one at this dark of tone. This could mean he really is upset!  
Momma has told me not to go near these people, she says they need some distance. But! This person was sad and angry before, so I should still help them. I will not let them be alone!  
There's a small ladder that led into the attic, it seems to be a bit worn down. But, these didn't creak when I got on them. They must be really strong, or at least in comparison to the other stairs. The door to the attic is a small latch, so this door might go inwards. I should knock before I enter, it's only proper!  
I didn't get the chance to knock, as the door opened. It revealed a very tall man, he's in a... mechanic suit? With my confusion and surprise, I didn't realize an important detail.   
I let go of the ladder.


	3. A Killer View

* Michael POV*  
Freddy better watch his mouth, next time Jason won't be there. I'll have his neck snapped within seconds next time I see him. But, if I attack him I'll also get in trouble, and he isn't worth that.  
He's being more quiet than usual, he's always yelling. I guess I'll just need to... check up on him. I open the hatch, only to see a little girl. She jumped a little in my sudden appearance. But, she doesn't run? She's just looking me over. Oh, I swear if Lee sent her.  
Suddenly, she starts falling backwards. The girl let go of the ladder to my room, an idiotic move. She falls backwards and lands on the floor with a thump. She doesn't move.  
I move down the ladder and maneuver around the girl's body. There isn't any blood and she seems to still be breathing. She must have just been knocked out. No one comes after the noise, so Lee probably didn't send her.  
"Fre-Freddy did y-you at- attack a little gi-girl recently?" I could hear Lee's faint voice through the walls. He must be referring to this girl. So, she's not welcomed here.  
"Why are you blaming me! It could be any of the freaks in here!" And there's Freddy's voice yelling. I better clear this up before he gets too annoying. I pick up the girl, I should bring her to Lee.  
"Amber! Amber, Dearie, where are you?" And now's there another voice yelling. It's older and feminine. With how she's talking, she's probably the mother.  
"Who in hell was that?!" Freddy must have realized that there's a stranger in the house. I should bring the kid to the mom before she starts yelling at the others. As I walk to the hallway I see Freddy walk to the edge of the hallway. There's a moment of silence, they've probably seen each other. "Who the f-" I push past him. Let's get this fixed before he pisses some stranger off.  
The lady instantly looks at me, well towards the girl in my arms. "Amber, are you okay?!" The lady asks as she walks towards me. The girl obviously doesn't say anything. With no response, the mother stops. She looks horribly pale. Tears start welling in her eyes, it only takes seconds for them to stream down her face.  
I look back to Freddy, his reaction looks like one of discomfort and disgust. He makes eye contact with me and scowls. "Give her the girl, you dumbass!" The mother stiffens at Freddy's sudden yelling. I walk to the mother and put my arms out. She hastily takes her child and clings to her.  
By now, Lee has entered the room and is looking at this display. He looks to me and asks "Di-did you k-kill h-her?" I shake my head if anything she got herself killed.  
"She has a heartbeat, thank God," The mother breaths out and continues. "I'm sorry with this... whole disaster. I-I'm Angel." Angel, huh. She sure seems attached to this kid, even though they clearly are not family. She has silver hair, while the kid has hazel. The kid has purple eyes, and the 'mom' has grey eyes.  
"Well, I'm Freddy Krueger and this stuck up ass is Michael Myers. The stuttering kid is Lee Fallmore," Freddy bluntly tells her. Does he not think before talking, she'll definitely know who we are.  
And on cue, her eyes widen. Her mouth is agape. I can't tell if she's pale because she knows, or if she's still recovering from the past events. "D-do you mean the killers, the ones in the movies?" She nervously asks.  
Freddy smirks and says "Correct." Angel looks taken back, I wonder how quickly she'll book it.  
"Mmmhp, where... me?" The little girl asks. She shuffles around in her 'mother's' arms and looks around. Her eyes look at me and widen. She's probably terrified of me. The girl suddenly points at me. There goes my quiet afternoon. "UPSET!" The girl shouts at me.  
The room fills with silence and blank looks. Lee looks surprised, Freddy is laughing and Angel looks confused. Angel questions her said daughter, "What do you mean, Dearie?"  
"That man is the upset person," She looks at me and continues. "Why are you an upset person?" I can't tell whether the kid sounds worried or accusing. How in the hell did she know I was upset, though. The kid seems pretty serious about it. Angel whispers something to the girl, her eyes light up. "I'm Amber, you are?" Amber asks energetically.  
Well, her mood took a U-turn. Freddy once again introduces us, "I'm Freddy Krueger, this as-"  
Lee quickly cuts him off and finishes "I-I'm Lee Fal-Fallmore," He points at me. "Tha-that's Michael My-Myers. The one, I'm g-guessing, you already m-met. C-can you t-tell me h-how?" Oh, great. The kid's going to blame me.  
She starts her story, "Well, I fo-followed the colors," She points to the stairs. " I went up there, then up the ladder. Then when the door opened, he appeared!" Amber ended the story joyfully.  
"So, how did you end up unconscious, Dearie?" Angel worryingly asks. The kid's face went blank for a second.  
"Oooh," Her face lit up in remembrance as she talked. "I let go of the ladder." Freddy starts to laugh again, calling the kid a dumbass under his breath. Lee looks amazed and somewhat worried. Her mom looks incredibly worried like her kid was just shot.  
"Are you okay?!" exclaimed Angel. Amber nodded her head, the kids awfully cheerful. "Deary, what did I tell you about leaving my side?" She started to scold Amber.  
Amber looked down, "Not to." The door swung open, revealing Jason. He looked over the small crowd of people. Amber looked over and met Jason's eyes. They kept eye contact, there is only silence in the room. After an uncomfortable amount of time, she pointed at him. This kid really likes to point at people. "Sunset," Amber stated, keeping serious eye contact.  
Angel told Amber, "Dearie, please stop staring at the man. You might be making him uncomfortable." She put down her arm, continuing to make eye contact. After a few seconds, she turned back around to face us. "Amber, I'm going to put you down now. My arms are getting tired," Angel stated.  
With Amber standing on the ground, I could see how small she is. She's just barely reaching the three feet mark. That girl barely reaches my hip. How old is this kid?


	4. A Friend!

*Amber POV*  
The man I saw before I fell, Michael, is really pale. I wonder if he's sick. Maybe, that's why he was upset! I'm happy he's better now. I'm always happy to help! The other man, Freddy, he looks weird. His skin looks all wonky, it has patches on it. I wonder if he's okay too. Where is Topaz? "Momma, where's brother?"  
"He's... he's out taking a walk," Momma says. She has a soft orange around her, maybe, she doesn't know where exactly. I should go find him. I can tell him about all my new friends!  
"I'm going to find him!" I proudly announce. I start to walk to the door, but I'm stopped by Momma. The orange is a darker color now. Did I make her unhappy?   
Momma tells me, "Dearie, that isn't safe all by yourself. You know your brother has a habit of getting in trouble. And I don't know where he walked to. He could be anywhere by now. So, how about we go check out our room and wait for him to come back?"  
I want to tell him now, but Momma's right. He could be out playing tag with other people. "Okay, but if he's not home in a while let's go find him!" I chirp behind her, as we leave the house. I'm happy with all the friends I made, even if some of them are quiet.   
Maybe, brother will have people to talk about too! He's always talking about people he meets. But, he never brings them. He always saying they're busy sleeping. How can you be busy sleeping?! Brother can be silly sometimes.   
When we get outside, it's a lot darker. It's gonna be my bedtime soon, brother better be home before that. He promised bedtime hugs for two weeks! The hotel has a bright sign stating 'Fallmore Hotel'. I wonder who is Fallmore, sounds like a silly name. Fall-more, who would want to fall more? When I fall, Momma gets really worried.  
As Momma and I enter the hotel, warm air brushes over us. I'm excited to see my room! The warm colors of the first room reach into the hallways. The doors have little, gold plates with numbers on them. "We're room thirteen, Dearie. Do you see that number?" Momma questioned. I look at the door numbers.   
There's door ten, eleven, twelve, and thirteen! I quickly point at it and state "That door, door number thirteen!" Momma smiles at me and opens the door. It reveals a room full of fancy red and shiny gold. It reminds me of the castles I've been told about. The room is dimly lit with a small lamp on a bedside table. There are three beds, one for me, one for Momma, and one for Topaz. I love it when we can all be together!  
Momma tells me to get ready for bed. So, I get my toothbrush and toothpaste from my suitcase. Momma changes into her white gown, and grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste, too.   
We walk into the bathroom and she lifts me onto the counter. I quickly brush my teeth and show it to Momma. She nods and I rinse my mouth and hop off the counter. I change into my amazing PJ's. A super cool onesie of a dragon. I'm the fiercest creature of them all!  
I jump onto the bed in the middle and claim it, as my sleeping grounds. Momma giggles and she asks me, "Are you gonna protect us from the bed monsters?" She has a lovely faint light of yellow surrounding her. That means I made her happy!  
"Yes! Nothing can get past me! I am a mighty dragon and all monsters will cower before me!" I boldly state. Momma smiles and slips into her own bed. The one closest to the door.   
"Goodnight, Amber. Sweet dreams." She softly tells me before she goes to sleep.  
"Sweet dreams, Momma," I say before I slip into the unconscious. After a while of dreaming, I see something past my eyes. It's a faint gold, drifting past my eyes.  
I slowly open my eyes, there's a gentle, glowing stream of goldish-yellow in front of my eyes. It has little sparkles of dark gold in it. It's like fireflies are in front of me. I reach out to it, to see if it's real. The stream swells around my hand and continues drifting. It feels warm, like a cozy hug.   
Where is it coming from? I sit up in bed, looking around I spot the source. It's coming from the window, barely getting in. I go to the window. Peering out, I see the wispy stream trails into the forest. This must be from someone, they're really happy. I wonder who? Maybe, they can be my friend.   
As I turn to go to the door, I spot Momma. She told me not to leave her side. ...But, she's busy, she's busy sleeping. Just like Topaz's friends are, so technically, I can go. I smile, I'm going to have another new friend!  
I wonder how they're going to be? Maybe, they'll be like the other friends I made today. Walking out of the room, the door reveals a barely lit hallway. Stepping down it made me realize how quiet it is. I should be as quiet as I can, to make sure I don't wake anybody up. I eventually reach the main room, I don't see Lee, though. Oh! He's probably asleep too.  
As I opened the door, I realized I couldn't see outside. It's way too dark, luckily, the stream is bright enough to see. I slowly shut the door. I then got enveloped by the darkness around me. Carefully walking towards the stream, I realize how cold it is. I should of got myself a jacket.  
Reaching the stream proved I didn't need a jacket. Its warmth reached me, as I walked beside it. It let off a faint yellowish glow off on to the trees and plants it passed. This person must be really happy.  
The stream is getting more vibrant. Suddenly, I hear something. Crunch, Crunch, Crunch, it's the steps of somebody. That must be the person that's really happy! I hear shuffling too. It's dark, so they probably can't see well.   
"Hello, is anybody there?" I ask the darkness, they have to hear me. I hear the crunching stop, they heard me! I continue following the stream and it led me into a bushy area. The stream leads about twelve feet in front of me. The glow is no longer yellowish, but more of a greenish color.   
The glow revealed the person's figure, or well, somewhat. They had a round belly and a large figure. They're turned to me, but I don't think he knows where I am. I trot up to him, so he can see me. As I get closer, I realize he's really tall.  
I can hear him breathing, maybe he's doing a lot of exercises. "Hello, why you out here?" I question him once I'm about three feet from him. He doesn't answer, so I look him over more. He has something on his shoulder. I get closer to get a better look, it looks like a bag. "What's that on your shoulder?" I ask him.  
"Person," I hear a scratchy voice say. There's a person on they're shoulder? Are they hurt? Looking at them didn't reveal anything. They weren't moving around or making any noises. The man didn't move, I could just hear his heavy breathing.  
"Are they okay?" I ask the man. The man shifted in his place. The stream is no longer yellow, it's thick emerald green. Is he feeling sick? "Are you okay?" I ask him further. He stiffens at my question but still doesn't answer.   
The man turns away from me and walks away. Wow, rude. He could have said bye or introduced himself. Wait! I haven't introduced myself, I'm being rude. That's why he isn't talking to me! "Hey wait! My name is Amber. What's your name?" I huff out once I get to his side.  
He turns his face to look at me and says "Leatherface." His voice is still scratchy, maybe he is sick.  
"Are you sick? Do I need to get Momma? She can help, she's the best at helping people!" I urge energetically. The green stream is more like a fog now. It's encasing his figure, making it harder to see him.  
Leatherface looks forward and starts to walk away, again! Does he not like me, what did I do wrong? "Why do you keep leaving?!" I yell at him. He stiffens at my yelling, am I that bad?   
Turning around he stares down at me. He shrugs the person off his shoulder and walks toward me. The green fog turns to a wispy, red smoke. He's angry at me, why is he angry?   
Crunch, crunch, his feet painfully tears at the leaves underfoot. I start to back up, I don't know what to do. His breathing swallows up the silence and makes the crunching seem quiet.   
My back bumps into a tree behind me. I slide to the ground and close my eyes. The bitter cold bites at my feet, it hurts. I don't like the smoke, it's hard to breathe. Where's Momma? I want Momma, I want a hug.   
I open my eyes to see his hulking figure crouched in front of me. The closeness makes it easier to see his face. It has stitches and different colors. His breath tickles at my face, making me wince. He stares, he stares and he doesn't stop.   
My hands touch his face. It doesn't feel like leather, it feels waxy. Leatherface jerks away from me and stands back up. The red smoke and green fog swarms around him. I stand up and stare into his eyes. They look sunken in compared to the rest of his face.  
Shakily, I walk to him. Leatherface shifts and starts to turn back around. The green fog grips at him. "Goodbye," it's a single word from me. He stops for a while. An ice blue strand wraps around his fingers.  
"It was nice seeing you. Maybe, we'll get to see each other again. But, it's fine if you don't want to. Your not the last person to want me to disappear," I say. With that, the small icy strand leaves his fingers, but a dark green vine replaces it. He stops for a while but continues walking towards the limp person on the ground.  
I don't think I got a new friend.  
The walk back to the hotel is cold. I wished I'd had stayed with Momma. At least I met someone new, though I did upset them. Leatherface, it's a weird name, but unique. His face felt waxy, though! Maybe, I didn't actually feel his face? I'll have to ask him.  
While I doze in my thoughts, I don't pay attention to my surroundings. Resulting in me tripping on something and falling forward. My face went into a bush, it scratches at my face. Softly hissing, I realize how quiet it really is.  
Sitting against the closest tree, I wipe my face off. I'm alone. I don't like being alone. I don't see any color, just darkness. I don't like it. It doesn't feel like a hug, it feels like something is constricting me. Focusing really hard, I close my eyes. I need some kind of color, from anything.   
Opening my eyes, I barely see outlines of faint colors. I see the once bright and vivid trail of gold from Leatherface. Even though these are the past emotions, they're still nice. Maybe, I can befriend some animals.  
I can't feel my feet anymore. Momma told me that was a bad thing. I'm going to get in trouble once I get home if I get home.


	5. The Pigs

* Topaz POV*  
The crisp, cold air feels nice on my skin. Gentle whispers from the trees and wind. I can feel the drumming of my heart, the adrenaline still running through my body.  
Maybe, I should head back? If I don't get back before midnight, Mom's gonna worry about me. But, staying out can't be that bad. It's a new place, she should expect it. The forest here seems to go on forever. Plenty of creatures lurk here.   
Though, this pine forest ain't the best. It masks too much for my liking, but that's being nitpicky.   
SHIT! I promised Ambi hugs! She's gonna chew me out next morning. I should mentally prepare myself for a child's scorn. I have to act serious! Maybe, if I bring her something she'll excuse me for tonight? Also, she went off a disappeared, so that's a good excuse.   
Eh, might as well go back. Get some sleep, actually might get in breakfast before she realizes.  
The walk home is as quiet as I'd expect. Some scuttling around, whistle of the breeze, and even an owl. The hotel's door isn't locked up, that's nice. Still remember the time I broke in at Texas, nearly got shot.   
Front desk empty, rooms silent, and the bliss of midnight hotels. Wait, what room our we? Something with a three, right? I go up the stairs and stand in front of the door with a three on it. Smells like a library, papers, books, and something... sweet?   
Definitely not our room. I walk down the corridor a bit, until I'm facing the thirteen door. A smell of artificial forest comes through, definitely Mom. I open the door, feeling as though something is missing.   
My eyes instantly reach Mom's figure in the bed. My gaze shifts to the next bed, empty. Then the third came into view, empty. That shouldn't be... I turn to the bathroom, open and empty.   
Where's Amber? "Sweetheart, where are you?" There's no response from my call. "Amber, where are you?" My breathing gets more frantic. She isn't here, why isn't she here?   
That's when it hits me, her light scent of chocolate. I wonder how she did it, but she smells like chocolate. Maybe, cause last Halloween, I swear she ate her weight in candy. But, it's always been with her. I should ask her.  
But, she ain't here. Ambi isn't one to wander off, usually. Something must of caught her attention. I'm not surprised, with what she sees I'd be all over the place. Even without her ability, I can tell somethings wrong with this hotel, or this place.   
With a small town, you'd expect some life. At least some people here and there, but it's like a ghost town. Even if you see somebody, their skittish. Something probably happened, something horrible with this reaction.   
I'm not finding out anytime soon. People are weird, but this place's people are weirder. I don't need any more awkward conversations, people staring, or them questioning me.   
Ambi must of went outside, with her dislike of buildings, claustrophobia. She probably went outside after not being able to sleep. I should've been here, she wouldn't have decided on her little expedition.   
I walk back out to the front of the hotel. Ambi can't disappear with a trance, but I still feel anxious. She gets herself into more trouble than I do, and that's a feat. I look around, easily spotting her footprints in the soft soil. I forgot she convinced me to carve hearts into the ball of her shoes. 'If somebody sees them, their day will get better!', that's what convinced me.  
And the footprints lead into the forest. I swear if she got lured by some weird person. Following the tracks are easy, she sticks to some unseen path.   
Following them lead to a small opening. First thing I notice, is that there's a lot of dirt ruffled and moved. Second, there's two different footprints. One much larger than Amber's. Finally, that Ambi's lead back, and mystery person's lead farther in the forest. But, mystery person's come back and follow Amber's.  
Alert, I follow the tracks. They follow Amber's original path, but then has a small detour. It leads to a larger tree, it has a large amount of dirt moved. It's as if something happened, something bad. Amber's tracks stop there, but the others continue. The footprints loop around back to the small opening and then follows their original path.  
I follow the footprints farther into the forest. Once I get far enough away from the mess of footprints, I take a closer look of the mystery person's footprints. The steps are more indented, their heavy. It continues that way, until there's another mess of ruffled dirt.   
Something else happened, hopefully they got the shit beat out of them. If not I'll be doing that real soon, but that's when I find their sorry ass. It was bad whatever it is, the footprints get uneven farther up. They have a limp.  
The tracks eventually reach a clearing. The tracks are undistinguishable now, too much movement. It gets rid of the clear print. The clearing has a shack, a barn, and a pen. The pen has pigs, gigantic ones. I can see the 'best bred' on them now. This place reeks of familiarity, blood, well pig blood. The whole place is drenched in it. These people obviously live off it. They won't be living once I get to them.  
Briskly, I walk up the steps to the door of the shack. The pigs squeal and screech as I get closer to the house.   
I flinch as the door is swung open. It reveals a lean man, not too large though. His eyes instantly scan my body and mine his. He has a hammer in his hand, he's holding it threatenly. Our eyes meet, mutual hostility and stillness.   
"Hey," I say it softly, "have you seen anybody new around here? Somebody's gone missing." The man's stone facade falters for a glance, but stiffens up again. He knows.  
He covers it up with a smooth reply, "Sorry, we haven't. No man has been out here, nobody even took a trek today. We often have to give directions to newcomers." He's bold, and he's a goddamn fool.  
"I never said this was a man, sir. I don't think your telling the truth," I announce quietly. I can see somebody moving in the house. The man looks upset, like I've pushed my stay.   
"You have no right to be accusing me! You ain't got no evidence, so you best leave!" The man seethes his answer to me, he's basically hissing. I smile, even at most a small chuckle.  
I stare him dead in the eyes. There's no happiness, but I'm still smiling. "No need to be so upset, sir. If your not to accuse, you won't mind me searching this area, then. This person is awfully close to me. I'd hate if they got hurt and I didn't even try to find them."   
His gaze stays hardened, until it eases in mere seconds. He smiles and says, "Okay, you're right. I ain't got nothing to hide. The barns unlocked, even. Ya can look through every nook and cranny. Just, try not to disrupt the animals, will ya?" I smile and nod in agreement.   
This man should try practicing his arguments. It's obvious he's not happy, that's normal. The fact that he was holding a hammer when I came is what's wrong. I don't trust a family that smells like they only wash with pig blood.   
As I wander to the back of the house, I quickly scan the area. It's large and doesn't have a lot of large structures. There's another pen, it also has pigs. Their smaller, though.  
The pigs are feasting on some weird feed. It ain't no regular food for them. It has too much of a red tint to it.  
I reach my hand into the pen, I hear a crack. Quickly, I stand back up and look over my back. Somebody who looks just as rugged and dirty as the man steps out of the forest. They seem surprised I caught them, even over the noises of the pigs.   
"Oh, hello. Sorry, am I not allowed to put my hand in the pen?" I say it quickly and worriedly. Make it sound like I'm actually sorry. The person seems surprised at my apology, but quietly covers it up. Seeming a bit taken back.  
"For most it's okay. But, our pigs tend to bite. They'll eat anything given to them. Guess they don't respect the hand that feeds them, eh?" The stranger adds a chuckle to the end. There voice is deep and raspy, definitely a guy. He makes a horrible attempt to hide the knife up their sleeve. Pretending to anxiously move their hands around. These aren't friendly people.  
"What are you feeding them, cause this isn't any regular feed?" I ask, I'm actually curious. "Whatever it is, it's making em' gigantic. Bet you could sell them for at least a thousand. That's if you sell the whole hog."   
The boy looks fondly towards the pigs. He then replies, "Ya. These pigs are definitely spoiled. They get all the food they want. Oh, and to answer your question. I can't tell you what's in it. Wouldn't want you to know the family secret. That would put our great business in risk."  
I take a breath in, the iron latches itself to my tongue. I realize something, something I should've realized earlier. "I don't wanna bother you. But, I got another question, mind if I ask?" I look him in the eyes. A few seconds roll by until he nods to me.   
I smile and ask lightly, "Who's the cannibal? Them?" I point to the animals. "Or the pigs?" Pointing my finger towards the boy. Their face contorts from friendliness to disdain.  
He runs towards me anger making itself clear. "How dare you call us pigs!" He flings himself at me, rushing his knife towards me. I maneuver myself around him, grabbing his hand with the knife in the process. I crush his hand and slip the knife into mine.  
The boy yelps at the pain and struggles to get out of my grip. I hold the knife to his throat and keep his form tightly under control. I look up to meet the eyes of three people. Another boy, a man, and a lady, all looking at me wide-eyed. The shotgun in the lady's hands makes itself apparent when she points it at me.   
"You put him down, now! Or I'mma blow your head off!" She yells at me. I push the knife into his skin more. The lady's face contorts from angry to fearful. "Don't you dare harm him!" She points the gun at me.   
Lowering myself I make it so the boy's head and mine are next to each other. I whisper into his ear, "Do you trust her aim?" He doesn't answer. I then look to the women, rising my head and claim, "I don't think he trusts your aim." Her face is calculated, looking for an easy way out.  
"How about this, lady. You give me who I'm looking for and this," I roughly grab the boy's head with my free hand. "Darling , little boy, won't be sleeping with the worms." Her face goes from fear to smugness. The people around her have wicked smiles.   
She lowers her gun and looks back up to me. "They're already dead. Cut up and given to the pigs," She spits at me.   
I start to laugh a bit, then start howling with laughter. I have to collect myself before I let the kid go. The lady's face morphs into uncertainty. She brings her gun back up.   
I make the boy look up at me, he looks traumatized. This movement clearly shows the small trickle of blood go down his neck. After a breath, I state "Well, that's a horrible shame our deal can't be done. But, I ain't leaving with nothing, that'd be more disappointing. How about this? An eye for an eye, a life for a life."  
The look on the lady's face is absolutely switched. Utter and complete loss. I press the knife in, the boy starts blubbering something. I don't care, I move my elbow so I can effectively kill him.  
"Big brother!" A voice squeaks from a distance. I stop pushing the knife into his throat. I frantically look up and search over the area. The three people turn around, searching for the voice.  
All of our eyes focus on her, Amber. She's standing next to a hulking figure. Their face is covered in old skin and their eyes look sunken in. The apron their wearing is covered in blood splatters.  
I let the boy's body crash to the ground, as I sprint towards Amber. The lady instantly runs to the boy, the other two stand there. I shove one out of my way and spread my arms out. Amber jumps into my arms and giggles.  
"Big brother! Where have you been?! You forget my hugs!" Amber pouts at me. I crouch and let her stand on the ground , I'm still taller than her. She starts patting my face and whining, "You weren't even there to say 'sweet dreams'! I had to protect Momma from the baddies all by myself!"   
Smiling, I chuckle. "I'm so sorry, Amber. I got carried away on my adventures. But! You left the hotel while we were checking in, hm?" She looks down and nods her head. "And, I saw you and Momma going into the hotel. Why aren't you with her now?"  
Amber looks up and her face matches one of a guilty puppy. "I left," She whispers. I stare at her, ignoring the talking from behind me. She quietly continues "I got curious about the golden stream. And Momma was sleeping, so she was busy. Like you said about your friends."  
I ruffle up her hair and stand back up. "Don't be picking up my habits, Sweetheart. Momma would give us both a five hour lecture, and trust me, you don't wanna have that," I gently tell her.   
"Hey, big brother! Guess what!" Amber says happily. I look down at her and hum in response. "I got a new friend!" She eagerly points to the large man next to us. "His name is Leatherface and he and his family have a farm! They have lots of pigs and I nearly petted one, it tried to bite me, though. Leatherface made sure it didn't! He's really nice and even came and got me from the forest. I met someone else too! But, Leatherface told me he was sleeping and not to bother him. He invited me to dinner too! Do you wanna join?!"   
And I thought I was gonna be spared a rant. I look to the man next to me, we match in height. His face is covered in flesh that's stitched together. We both wait for any reactions. Nothing is said, so I take up the conversation. "Human, huh. I'd think it'd be annoying to replace. But, with this place? I'm not surprised. How many on a day basis?"  
Leatherface's face is as confused as Amber's, but it soon clicks in his head, Amber still doesn't get it and even asks, "Annoying to replace? What do you mean, big brother?" Leatherface's worried face matches Mom's when these topics come up.  
"His apron, I'm talking about his apron, Ambi. Farms ain't clean, so he must have tons of extra aprons, or well I'd be guessing," I explain to Amber. She 'oohs' and Leatherface relaxes with Amber's content.   
"Sorry for interrupting, but we can't forget this happened, Topaz," The lady seethes between her teeth. She adds an extra pinch of anger and hatred to my name.  
I turn around, smiling at the lady, I state "Sorry? I should be sorry. I thought you hurt my little sis here. Like I said, she's very close to me. Seemingly as close as your are to these boys. You looked really upset when I had that one." I point to the one with a new rag around his throat.   
A look of fear runs across his face and the lady moves in front of him. "You seem quite familiar to... this," The lady says as she motions to the farm. She took a few seconds with the ending. Debating how to say the last part.  
"I'm more familiar to it than you think. But, Ambi here doesn't like getting all dirty, I don't think... farming is her thing." I reply. I put an obvious pause for the lady.   
Our eyes locked in a silent agreement. "But, enough about that. I think it's about time you got some sleep, huh Sweetheart?" I announce to Amber. She smiles, and nods her head. Wow, she really is exhausted. I quickly scoop her into my arms and hear her soft giggles.   
"As long as I get to see my new friend again," She bargains sleepily.


	6. Reveal

*Angel POV*  
Waking up to the warmth and soft light of the hotel, it’s blissful. Getting ready for the day and preparing to wake the children up, it’s quiet. Realising Amber and Topaz have leafs in their hair, unsettling. Then, realizing they both have scratches and most likely went on an ‘adventure’, upsetting.  
I quietly wake them up, “Deary's, it’s time to wake up.” I get a groan from Topaz and a whine from Amber. “You best get up or I’ll be having breakfast by myself,” I tell them. Amber shoots up and quickly sprints into the bathroom.   
Topaz lays there, then he shuffles. He sits up and tiredly meets my eyes. “You can’t do that. We’re both hotel guest, they have to feed us,” He grumbles. I stare at him, giving him a questioning look. “You already checked didn’t you?” I nod my head in response.  
Topaz groans again and slowly shuffle out of the bed. I leave as he gets dressed. But before I leave out the door, I call over my shoulder, “Oh, and trust me. Neither of you is outta trouble.”   
As I go down the stairs, I meet the eyes of Michael. I realize all the people we’ve previously met are here. “Well, good morning, hm?” I politely ask. Descending down the stairs, I let my gaze wander through the crowd. I stop when I see a man I haven’t before.   
He’s larger, he’s also tall, like everybody I’ve met so far. The man most definitely doesn’t seem normal, but nobody here is. Eyes sunken in, an obvious layer of skin covers his true face. Grotesquely stitched together and made into a mask. Does he not care about hygiene?   
Once I reach the end of the steps I walk towards the man. I hold my hand out once I’m in front of him. I introduce myself, “Hello, I am Angel. And you are?” The man looks uncomfortable but grabs my hand. His is enormous compared to mine, dirtier too.   
“Leather-” His sentence is interrupted by a shrill yell. “LEATHERFACE!” Amber launches herself towards the man, attempting her best to give him a hug. Everybody is taken back from the sudden noise. Leatherface gets horribly startled, but still gets a grip on her.  
“I knew I would see you! Do you wanna play?! We could play with Topaz,” Amber starts to ramble off about playing hide and seek. The others get visibly awkward with only the girl talking.  
I grab Amber off the man, she’s basically attached herself to him. “Come on, Deary. How about you go explore the rest of the hotel? You can do it with Topaz. He does owe you for not giving you a nighttime hug,” I convince Amber.   
Topaz walks down the stairs just in time to hear what I said. He already starts to follow her down a random hall. But before he leaves, I lean towards him and say, “You better not get into any more trouble, you hear me?” He nods and silently tails her.  
“Alright, I do believe this isn’t any daily gathering. What kind of trouble did Topaz and Amber get into?” I sigh.   
Lee shifts around, and starts to speak, “I-I’ve been to-told that Topaz a-attacked one o-of Leatherface’s fa-family.” I can physically feel my face pale. Oh, dear. He can’t keep himself out of trouble, can he?  
“For Amber,” Leatherface starts, “He thought she got hurt, that we killed her.” The sentence in the raspy tone puts chills down my spine.  
“That she had been killed? Why would he think such a thing?” My voice rose as I talked. “Did something so bad happen?!” Scratches. The tension in the air grew, as I talked. The bodies around me stiffened. My anger, a sharpened point towards Leatherface. “What happened to my child to make him think his own sister was dead?!”  
The room went quiet once I stopped talking. Leatherface, a rigid board in front of me. The others were staring at me. They seemed so taken back. All these killers seemed to be scared of me. They should be.  
I take a breath in, calming myself. “I am sorry for my outburst. I… I just worry a lot for my family. And, I believe you worry about yours too. Those little rascals are all I have left. If something were to happen to them… I don’t know what I’d do,” I admit it softly. The fear and worry in my voice so evident that you could feel it.  
It takes a minute until they shake out of their stiffness. Eventually, Leatherface gets the courage to explain to me, “I met her in the forest, she’d seemed to have tracked me down. She interrupted my work and constantly asked me questions. I answered some, but I needed to go home. She didn’t like it when I started to walk away, even went so far to yell.”  
The way he avoids her name like he doesn’t want to admit Amber’s a person. Disgusting for someone who seemingly did wrong. He continued, “She was being a nuisance by now. I turned around and started to walk to her. All the anger and reminisced pieces of friendliness were gone. She was terrified, started backing up. I continued this until I was right in front of her crouched, her back to a tree.”   
How could he do something like that to her? She’s obviously a child, at most four! Horrible. He horrified her! Made her terrified even though she was defenseless! A child who just wanted a friend!   
The story continued, “She seemed frozen, well until she touched my face. I jerked away, I wasn’t expecting it. I stood up, ready to leave. But, she walked towards me, even though she was shaking. As I turned around she said one word, ‘Goodbye.’ Honestly, it was a bit chilling from a little girl that I’d just scared. She followed it up though, with something like that I wasn’t the only person not to like her.”  
His voice is even raspier, he’s not used to talking much. By now most of the people left. Leaving Leatherface, Michael, Lee, and me. Why would she be talking about him, especially to -that monster?  
Even though I didn’t want to know the rest, I continued to listen. “I left. I went back to work and back home. I got worried, though. She was so friendly, even when faced with someone so terrifying. That she accepted that I didn’t seem to like her. That I didn’t want to be her friend. After I finished work I went back into the forest. I wanted to see if she was still there.”  
Why would he come back?! He admits to scaring her, making her scared! He has no reason to come back and even try to be sorry! What’s the rest of his pathetic tale? “I only had to walk a little farther from where we met. She was sitting against a tree, seemingly unconscious. I decided to bring her back home, it was a good decision too. When I picked her up, her skin was freezing. She might have died if I hadn’t come back.”  
I can’t stay angry at him, he tried to help. It’s better if we listen to the rest of the story. “Nobody at home questioned me bringing her. I brought her to my room and let her lay down. I got her every blanket I could. She woke up in about fifteen minutes. Realized she wasn’t home and started asking a million questions a second. I answered the ones she needed know.”  
Amber and her questions. I swear they get her in more trouble then Topaz’s fist gets him. “It amazed me. How happy she was to see me. When the last thing she knew me for was being terrifying. She forgave my so quickly, started asking if she could come over and play. It seemed like a dream, well until Momma started yelling. It turns out her-Amber’s brother followed our footprints. He had one of my brothers, a knife at their throat.  
Topaz can’t even stay out of trouble for a day. He’ll cause chaos wherever he goes and it only gets worse when Amber is involved. “I went to investigate, Amber followed like a puppy. My Momma had him at gunpoint, he was digging a knife into my brother's neck. Amber yelled his name, he dropped everything and ran to her. After their ‘reunion’ we realized something about each other. We weren’t as different as we thought.”   
Leatherface ended his story with a shift in position. He fidgets with his fingers, nervous for my response. Even though Topaz had been the guilty one for assuming, he seemed more guilty.   
“W-weren’t as differ-rent as you th-thought?” Lee asked. That is peculiar, what would he mean? Leatherface stops his fidgeting and points to his mask. The silent action answers Lee’s question. For a second Lee’s face is one of realization, then one of worry.  
“What do you mean, Leatherface? What connection do you have to my son?” I ask worriedly. Has he fought his family before? Both Lee and Leatherface shift uncomfortably. Michael continues to stand like a statue as if he isn’t even here.   
Why are they so reluctant to tell me? Is it that bad? “Do you know what he does?” Michael questions.  
He doesn’t think I know what my own son does? I tell Michael, “Of course I know what my son does. He may be adopted, but I know when he gets into trouble. Why is it even a question?! Just tell me what Leatherface and him have in common.”  
“He’s a murderer,” Michael flatly tells me. Lee starts to stutter, trying to more carefully tell me. Trying to find a way to more better construct the sentence, one that isn’t so forward. Leatherface gets more nervous, staring at me to find my response.   
“What? Did you think I didn’t know that?” I ask.


	7. Hide and Seek

*Amber POV*  
The new hotel made it very easy to hide. There were so many choices, I decided on a kitchen cabinet. I heave myself onto the counter and open the cabinet. It’s full of seasonings and spices.  
I move it all aside and slip in. Closing the door let the darkness swallow up the light. It reminds me of last night. I wonder why Momma didn’t allow Leatherface to play. Was it because Brother and Leatherface’s family got in a fight, maybe because I left?  
My thoughts are interrupted by Brother calling my name, “Ambi Bambi, where are you? Come on, I promised Momma we wouldn’t cause any trouble. She’ll chew me out if anything happens.” I can hear him shuffling around, searching for me. I barely stifle a giggle.  
Brother had walked too slow. He told me that we were going to explore the new area. But he didn’t tell it was going to be at a snail’s pace! If he wanted to continue our adventure, he would have to find me.  
A creak in the board told me he’s near. “I know you're here, Sweetheart. Come on out now, or the monster is gonna get you. I heard he’s getting mighty hungry. It might just take a finger or two, maybe even some toes,” Brother warned.   
That trick wouldn’t work twice. I’ll show him who’s the fiercest monster here! A slam echoes through the room. He opened a cabinet very close to me. A few more quiet ones follow. I hear him mumble something under his breath.   
After a bit more noise from outside my cabinet, he seemingly shuffles away. I should wait a while longer. I don’t know what foul tricks the Tickle Monster has up his sleeves.  
Once I’m sure he left, I scurry out of the cabinet. Making sure I put the spices and seasonings back as best I can.   
Running back to the lobby, I halt. Momma and the rest are probably still in there. And she tends to pick sides with the Tickle Monster. I will need to find another path to my dragon’s skin.   
I wander through the halls until something peculiar catches my eye. It’s a doll! I quickly run up to it and investigate further. It looks to be a boy, or well that’s what I think it is. The head is all messed up. Like it’s been destroyed and then put back together.  
The owner of this doll must be a lifesaver! I must meet this talented person! That shall be my quest… or, well my sidequest? I still need to get to my dragon’s skin. Whichever I find first. Maybe they will help me vanquish the Tickle Monster!  
Carefully, I pick up the doll off its chair. I start to shuffle down the hall in search for its owner.   
A click resonates through the hall. I turn around just in time to meet a man’s eyes. “What are you doing with him?!” the man growls at me. He walks to me, stiff and red surrounding him. I start to shuffle backward, keeping a firm grasp on the doll. Terrified if I don’t I’ll drop it.  
“I-I um, I’m looking for the owner of this doll,” I stammer out. His anger didn’t leave him, if anything, he got angrier. His walking got quicker, so did my breathing. The smoke went into my lungs. It’s hard to see, so much red.  
Coughing racks through my lungs, echoing into the hallway. I can’ tell where I’m going. I’m scared. Ice straps to my body, I don’t like it. It’s suddenly really cold, I’m inhaling cold air. It stings my lungs, I feel light headed.   
The grip on the doll doesn’t feel like mine anymore. I feel something on my shoulders, something rough. The man emerges from the smoke with a frozen face. It doesn’t shift, it doesn’t match his anger. I only see his eyes move, darting around. One of his eyes is tinted red.  
Feeling the doll tear from my grasp, I feel relieved. My hands shoot to my arms, hoping for some warmth. They're cold too. Everything feels cold.   
I hit a wall and stumble to the ground. Sitting against the wall, I bring my knees to my chest. I look around. The red smoke clatters across the halls. It’s getting faint, but it still leaves a red wisp. The man clings to the doll like it will save him from the smoke.   
His own coughs ring through the air. Ragged breathing and coughing fill the silence. The smoke filters away, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. It leaves us both. I just sat there, taking in clean air. The man just stood, towering over me. How did I make him angry? What did I do to upset him?  
My limbs don’t feel as cold, I don’t feel them at all. The hall full of breathing, full of tense waiting. I don’t want to talk, he’ll get angry at me. He doesn’t seem like a life saver to me, not anymore. Is he going to hurt me?   
Something hits my knees. It’s a little drop of water. I touch my face, its flushed in comparison to my hands. I savor the warmth of it. I feel the water cascade over my hands. Tears.   
The room is no longer full of smoke, but a wispy breath. White clouds enter the air and disappear within seconds. The man puts his hands on his arms too. The room is staying at a frosty temperature. After longs minutes the room's temperature starts to rise.   
I hear thumping from far away, getting closer and closer. The footsteps are quick, so is my heartbeat. A fresh stream of tears slips down my face. The noise pounds itself into my head as I listen. Coldness seeps through my clothes again. I curl into a ball, wanting warmth and to hide.  
The steps are so close, I feel the thump through the ground. Heavy and noisy, it’s coming. I see the man moving in front of me, looking down the corridor. His emotionless face staring down whatever has entered the hall. He’s crouching and it doesn’t seem to be in a friendly manner. Shifting my head high enough, I see who’s entered the fray. Leatherface.  
The two of them held an empty stare, neither of them letting up. Eventually, Leatherface lets his gaze wander to me. Even though his face is behind a mask, I can tell his face contorts. He snaps his stare back to the man. Red smoke starts to spew out into the air, coming from nowhere. It’s lurching body speeds down the hall to engulf us again.  
“NO!” my scream is heard by both, as their heads jerk to face me. I don’t want there to be smoke. I don’t want there to be the pain. I want to be back home, a quiet home. The smoke settles to the ground while turning a dull green.   
They both are wary but less fierce. Staring down each other and taking glances at me. I start sobbing. I want Big Brother and Momma. I feel vibrations through the floor. Glancing up I see Leatherface coming towards me, keeping his eyes on the man.  
Bolting up I run towards him. I let myself slam into him and wrapping my arms around him. Clinging to him, I try to stop my crying. I feel his arms wrap around me, giving me a sense of comfort.


End file.
